


Shadows

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Ghosts, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Alleys in Gotham are spooky.





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Haunted."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 28th-Oct-2009.

“There it is again!” The stoned teenaged boy watched as the shadow ran across the dark alley, afraid but curious as it seemed to disappear.

“Where?” His girlfriend was bored and cold, and didn’t see anything.

Until all of a sudden she did, a dark shape inching towards them then vanishing. “What was that?”

“I don’t know!” They huddled together, eyes wide to try to see in the gloom.

“I heard that a lot of people have been killed in this alley. It’s a source of a lot of bad energy. Maybe ghosts.”

Warily, the boy replied, “Yeah. I heard that too.”

They stared around them until it was evident there was nothing out there. Just as they started to relax there was a horrible groaning sound from behind them. They turned slowly but couldn’t see anything.

“Shit, I’m out of here.”

“Oh, come on, there’s nothing there.” The boy tried to work his hand up under the girl’s shirt. “And we came here for a reason…”

“So you could get your next fix.”

Both of them jerked as the shadow darted in front of them again.

“I told you this place was haunted. I’m leaving!”

“Aww, forget you anyway.” He watched her go, even though he couldn’t quite shake the feeling of being watched. But he wasn’t going to be scared of some stories that probably weren’t even true. “None of that’s true, anyway!”

From much too close behind him a gravelly voice whispered into his ear, “Not all, but some…”

The teen froze, then hightailed it out of the alley, footsteps echoing off the damp pavement.

A few minutes later Bruce Wayne entered the alley and deposited two roses at one particular point on the ground. They’d probably be gone or destroyed by morning, but that didn’t stop him.

As it hadn’t for the last few decades.

Solemnly, he whispered, “Sorry about putting on that show, but I thought they’d never leave.”


End file.
